


Finntress-Impregnation

by thatguywiththefaceOG



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Creampie, F/M, Groping, Impregnation, Nipple Licking, Nipples, Outdoor Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Pregnant Sex, Public Nudity, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 20:31:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18351164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatguywiththefaceOG/pseuds/thatguywiththefaceOG
Summary: Request by anon. Huntress Wizard learns some shocking news





	Finntress-Impregnation

Finn had spent an amazing time naked outdoors. A consequence of dating Huntress Wizard. The couple’s nudes bodies were cover in the sunlight peeking through the trees. Hands, mechanical and flesh, caressed her body. Moans of pleasure escaped her mouth. 

 

Huntress Wizard sat in the office, Doctor Princess flipped through some papers. 

“So what seems to be the problem?’

“Well, I wake up feeling nauseous, I’m having the weirdest cravings, and I’ve so moody lately.” 

“Hmmm. I’ll have to do some tests,” Doctor Princess pulled out a stick. “Pee on this.” 

 

Huntress Wizard felt Finn enter her womanhood. Her warm welcoming lips enwrapping his cock. Glob, she was in heaven. Each thrust brought them both close to climax. Finn mumbled her name in her ear and she did the same. 

 

“Welp, you’re pregnant.”

“What! How did this happen?” 

Huntress Wizard could feel Finn cumming into her. “Oh fuck yes Finn. Fill me up! Fucking fill me up!” 

“I’m not sure. I didn’t think that human could breed with… whatever you are.” Doctor Princess looked up at her. “What are you? Like a tree spirit or something?” 

 

A few months later, Finn and Huntress Wizard where once again in the grove. Like before, the couple were nude. Finn was worried about making love to his girlfriend while pregnant at first. But she talked him into it. Finn was glad she did. Huntress Wizard laid on the ground, legs spread. 

Finn buried his fingers into her pussy. His mouth found its way to her swollen nipple, dripping with milk. The flavor was sweeter than he expected. Once Huntress Wizard’s sex was nice and wet, he position himself, and pushed himself into his pregnant girlfriends. Her heavy breasts bounced with each thrust, increasing Finn’s sex drive. 

Soon, the young couple found themselves orgasming together. Milk dribbling out of her breast and cum leaking out of her pussy. Finished, Finn kissed Huntress Wizard’s shollowen stomach. 

“I love you.”


End file.
